


Episode IX Drabbles

by shattered_quill



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Episode IX, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_quill/pseuds/shattered_quill
Summary: Kylo Ren deserts due to a scheming Hux.Rey plans to rendezvous with him on Ach-To, but there are complications (i.e. Finn, Rose, and Poe).





	1. Chapter 1

After only two days aboard the Millennium Falcon, Ben appears to Rey as she catches up with Finn, Poe, and Rose. They were talking about filial things, to make it seem like the Resistance hadn't just been dwindled down to sixty people.

"Oh—and there was this one time when I was little"—Poe released a breathy laugh—"Leia was watching me for the day. I had begged her to let me fly with Han, but she wouldn't hear it. So"—another laugh—"me being the rebel I am, I snuck onto the Falcon and went to the cockpit.

"Chewie was there and he asked me what I was doing. I just told him that I was ready to fly. He humored me for the most part—probably knowing Leia didn't approve—but took me into space anyway. He was pretty laid back then, but now. . ." It was here that he paused long enough to glance back at the cockpit, where Chewie was seated next to Leia. Shaking his head, he continued, looking fondly back at the assembled group.

"It was the best thing I'd ever experienced at that age! But—oh, when we touched down, Leia was furious. Have you ever seen the general furious before?"

They laughed after that, imagining all that Poe had described. The ace pilot sat back in his seat, a cocky grin forming on his mouth. Rey couldn't help the bubbling laughter from escaping from her chest as well; it might have been the first time in a long while that she felt genuinely happy.

Rey's eyes flitted to each of her new friends—Finn, who had so much strength and loyalty; Rose, who, Rey had discovered, bore the largest heart of anyone she had ever met; Poe, the Resistance's best pilot with humor unlike any other. If only she were a little more like them, more normal.

But, Rey thinks, nothing about her life has ever had any normalcy. Sometimes she yearns, secretly, in the darkest parts of her soul, that she wasn't Force-sensitive. That she didn't have a bond with Kylo Ren that defied the span of a galaxy. That she wasn't so alone.

You're not alone.

Kylo Ren, her enemy, the last man she should ever feel similarity with, was the only one who understood her. She felt at peace when they touched, yearning for more. She felt in sync when they fought back-to-back because it was right. It was hard to feel against something so balanced.

She had given him her trust, her loneliness, her despair. And the saddest part was that he gave her some of his too.

She didn't jump when he appeared, rather, it was he who looked frightened. Rey gave him a tiny, sad smile and returned to pretending to listen to Poe's ongoing anthology. Sadness radiated from him, and regret. She didn't have to see his eyes to know that.

Rey laughed along when Finn and Rose did, she smiled when she was expected. All the while, half of her soul was pulsing with his emotions. It was as if he wasn't even trying to keep them secret from her. Jealousy spiked from him whenever she laughed, but how could he miss that it never reached her eyes? They could've been happy together. They wouldn't have to be a galaxy apart any longer if he had joined her. 

They would've made quite the pair, Rey thinks. The thought saddens her, but in her mind, there is only steel resolve; she will not be the one to turn Ben Solo, he must be the one to do that.

But, oh, if needing and wanting weren't so far apart, they might have an excuse to meet in the middle. Rey yearns for a time where she can hold his hand in public, where he can lightly caress her fingers with his.

Rey's cheeks grew hot, and she covered it up with a laugh that was perfectly timed with Finn and Rose's. Such thoughts were not for the Jedi, Rey knew that much. But . . . she was the last training Jedi. Perhaps she could alter the code a little. Attachments shouldn't be forbidden and accused as weakness, rather, they were something Rey drew her strength from.

"Who's with you?" Ben demanded. Jealousy reeked from his words, and Rey took pleasure in it, hiding a small smirk behind her hand. He only stiffened in response to her mirth, growing cold.

"Is it the traitor? Perhaps the weak pilot who can barely fly."

Rey shot him a warning glare. Nevertheless, he continued.

"Oh, you are. I see. Do they know about us?"

Rey felt a shiver of delight run through her at the word “us” but stifled it with her anger. How dare he judge her based on her friends. It wasn't like he had any.

"If they did, you would be in a very different situation. If they found out, the Resistance would use you, Rey."

Rey liked when he said her name, and it took a moment for his words to sink in. They wouldn't, she thought earnestly. They're my friends. But somehow this didn't convince her enough. She looked at Poe, again, in a new light. He was loyal to the Resistance above all things, she felt like she knew that just upon meeting him. Rose . . . Rose, she didn't know how to feel toward. Would her first human female friend turn her in? For a split second, it seemed a very real possibility until Rose touched her arm slightly.

The contact jolted Rey out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Rey?" Rose whispered. It was hard for Rey to hear her over the thrumming silence of the Force connection, but she caught the words anyway.

As Finn and Poe continued to chat and laugh away, Rey said, "Thank you for asking. I guess I am little tired." It was true; she had never been put through so much in so little time.

"You know, I'm sure it'd be okay if you left to sleep in your bunk for a bit. They'd understand," Rose responded, gesturing to the two men beside them, who were now gripping their chests in mirth.

"You think?"

Rose nodded and lightly pushed Rey out of her seat. The laughing soon died down, and Poe asked, "Where you headed?"

Rose shared a calming look with Rey, who felt as if she was disappointing her new friends by leaving. Rey answered as calmly as she could manage, starting to sweat. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit if that's all right?" She had never actually had friends before and wasn't quite sure how to socialize with them. She was worried they would judge or shun her if she said the wrong thing. Maybe that was why she didn't feel comfortable telling them about Ben.

"Oh, see you later then?" Finn asked.

Relief washed over Rey at how simple it turned out to be; she never should've misjudged them. "Yeah."

"We don't blame you. Every great Jedi needs their rest!" Poe's brilliant smile was contagious.

"Right," she laughed, savoring the way it felt, "every Jedi." Rey gave a tiny wave, a nod of thanks to Rose, and left to walk back through the ship's corridors with Ben in tow. She hadn't expected her friends to be so forgiving; they didn't pressure her to stay, and instead were understanding. Warmth bloomed in her chest.

And then it was shattered.

"So unsure," he observed, drawing out the insecurities that she had, only moments before, believed to be gone. "Aren't they your friends? Why do you think they'll judge you?"

She stopped in her tracks, not turning to answer him. "It's not like you would have any experience in that area," she bit out. How dare he ask that, when everyone he met feared him so thoroughly?

"I was a prince, Rey, of course I socialized."

"Socializing is different than having friends."

"Well since I, apparently, have no training in that respect, why don't you tell me what friends really are?"

She clenched her fists. He knew better than anyone how alone she was—how alone she used to be. Years spent fending for herself on a harsh desert planet with no one to talk to almost drove her mad.

Rey continued to walk, counting her steps and listening to the echoing sound they made. She focused on steadying her breaths, as well as clearing her mind. That was as far as Luke had taught her back on the island, and so far it didn't seem to be helping.

When she arrived at her bunk, no one else was in the room. She was grateful for the silence it brought so that she could collect her thoughts. Climbing into the bunk, she said, "Do you know the cot that I'm laying in, Ben?" Of course, he didn't, she knew. "It belonged to a little boy who loved his father. He loved him so much, that, in the compartment under it, he had put the pictures he had drawn of the two of them in it." Ben's eyes were blazing.

Even though she had just sat down, Rey stood up to her full height, inches away from him. "That boy wanted his father to understand, but he didn't. He never would. So, the drawings were left there, forgotten." Her words were barely above a whisper. His eyes bore into hers, but she did not look away.

"How do you know that?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"When I touched them, the Force gave me a vision," was her simple reply.

He turned away, but his emotions rolled from him in torturous waves; hate, anguish, guilt, regret. They were her emotions now.

Before she knew what she was doing, she went up behind Ben and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened in response, but relaxed after a few moments. When she had begun talking about the drawings, she had not expected it to go this way. She had been angry and had wanted him to be angry, too. It would've made it easier for both of them.

Force, nothing was ever easy.

So she continued to hold him, and when he turned around to face her again, his eyes were red with the effort of holding back tears. His ungloved hands cradled her face, and before he disappeared, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ben was gone before she could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 2215

Finn found her later that day in her bunk. She had managed to take a much-needed nap without the side-effects of nightmares. Sometimes she would see herself alone on Jakku, waiting for parents that would never come. Other, more recent dreams, would send her spiraling into Snoke's throne room. Ben had killed her instead of Snoke. His hands were steady and his breaths had come out slow.

"Rey?" Finn asked, hesitant. His eyes scanned her face, worry tainting his features.

"What? Is something wrong?" Rey yawned.

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you. We came out of hyperspace." Worry still hung over him.

"What's wrong?" Rey drew out the words slowly, standing to evaluate him more closely. "Finn?"

He didn't meet her eyes, so she repeated herself, more stern. "Finn." She was determined not to use the Force to search his thoughts; that wasn't what the Jedi did, friends no less.

Finn took a while to answer, but Rey wasn't in a rush. "Some allies that we have . . . they've captured a First Order official." He continued before she could interject. "And they want you to, uh, interrogate her."

Rey's mouth grew dry. She remembered her own interrogation vividly and the mere thought of it made her stomach queasy. But, nevertheless, she pushed out the words that she was supposed to say. "Where is she located?"

Finn seemed to relax a bit, now that he knew she wasn't going to run. "Just a planet in the Outer Rim. We don't know what she was doing there, but our sources believe she was operating at a command center." When Rey didn't answer immediately, he added, "Every little piece of information will help us, especially if it makes us a step ahead of the First Order."

"Who are these allies?" Rey asked curiously.

Finn shrugged. He didn't seem to think it mattered, as long as the Resistance wasn't completely alone in the war. Rey decided to trust his judgment, but before she decided to completely agree, she asked, "Why did Leia want me to interrogate the officer? Just because I'm Force-sensitive?" She was glad that she could be of some use, but not for this purpose.

"Uh, from what I heard, it was our allies who suggested it," answered Finn blankly.

Rey thought that it was smart, considering she was the last remaining Jedi-in-training, but— 

"How did they know I could use the Force?" asked Rey.

"They're our allies, Rey. They deserve to know that we have a chance in this war," Finn said, "you're how we're going to win." There was so much hope in his eyes, that Rey didn't have the strength to question him further.

"Alright," she gave a weak smile. "When do we leave?"

. . .

They touched down on the warm, sticky planet only a couple of hours after Rey had given her consent to interrogate the officer. There was so much noise that Rey could barely think. She couldn't hear much else, even less her own thoughts. Insects swarmed her and bit hungrily at her exposed skin and she spent most of her attention on swatting them away.

"You alright, Rey?" Rose came up behind her, grinning.

It took a moment for Rey to answer, but when she did, her mouth was turned downward in a frown. "I hate this planet. I hate these bugs even more than I hated the sand back on Jakku."

Rose laughed, but Rey didn't know what was funny. It seemed as if this place was draining her patience.

"Did you get any rest?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rey stopped herself from jumping at the contact, but it would be difficult to get used to.

"A little, thanks for helping me out with that. I really appreciate it," Rey forced a smile, still aggravated.

Rose must have noticed because she said, "Look, I know this interrogation thingy is rough. You've probably never done anything like it before, but it'll be okay. Trust me. Your friends will be right outside the cell door." She gave her a reassuring smile. "And if things get too bad, just tell us and we'll take you out."

Some of the stress that had been weighing down Rey's shoulders lifted. She gave Rose a genuine smile. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"And Rey, just because you're doing this doesn't make you a bad person. This is war, and our allies could've resorted to much . . . darker methods." Rose squeezed her shoulder.

Before they could continue the conversation, Leia came up to where Rey and Rose stood, Connix in tow. "Are you ready to go in, Rey?"

Rey mustered up the confidence to nod, unable to do much else; her senses were numb to what she was about to do. The general smiled and she and Connix led her through the shrubbery to a secluded path. Rose followed close behind, as well as Finn and Poe, who jogged to catch up.

"Now," started Leia, "I haven't ever met these people, so be watchful. We'll get the information the officer has, if any, and take our leave." She said this quietly, not wanting to draw attention. But, Rey thought, who would ever be able to hear them anyway over all of the insects' buzzing?

Silence weighed heavy over the small party as they trudged through the jungle. Rey didn't know what to make of this; one minute she was Rey of Jakku, nothing more than a scavenger, and now . . . now she was a Force-wielder who was about to interrogate a First Order officer. She had been thrown around the galaxy because of a power buried deep inside her that she had believed a myth only days before. Was Ben right? Was the Resistance using her?

Too frightened to dwell on the question, Rey followed Leia around one last bend, to face a humble stone stairway that led deep into the ground. Whispers surrounded the area, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. It was ancient, like Maz's castle, and this unsettled her. What secrets were hiding in wait beneath their feet?

Leia spared an apologetic glance toward Rey before taking the plunge into the darkness. Rey didn't hesitate, and neither did the rest of the group.

"We're going to be waiting outside the room with our allies. We will be able to see you, but the glass separating us will prevent you and the officer from doing so to us. If you need to get out or leave at any time, just give the signal," Connix said, descending the stairs beside Rey. "Do you remember the information you need to get?" When Rey looked at her blankly, she let loose a staccato laugh. "All you need to find is when and where the First Order will attack next. If you can, find anything else useful."

"Wait," started Rey, "why couldn't our allies just get the information themselves and send it to us?"

Connix thought for a moment, but it was Poe who answered. "They told us that they don't like being the oppressors themselves, and would rather have us do it." There was a slight undertone of doubt to his words.

The group finally made it to the bottom of the stairs where a small assembly greeted them. The place reminded Rey of a bunker, set deeply below the ground and packed with boxes of supplies. Cobwebs decorated the corners as if no one had used the space in a while, and she heard the crawling of insects along the walls. 

"Maaryn Sundain, thank you for coming to our aid," General Organa said to a tall woman with cropped pink hair, breaking Rey out of her observations.

"It was all in the benefit of the galaxy," Maaryn replied coolly, standing rigidly in her place among five others, who were just as regal. They faced straight ahead, leading Rey to believe they were from a monarchial guard, despite their peasant robes.

"If you'll follow us this way," Maaryn regarded Rey, "your appointment is ready."

Rey did as she was asked, uneasy. The woman led them through sharp corridors, not bothering to make light conversation. Her lips were set in a thin line, her eyes focused on what was ahead. Her spine was impossibly straight, and Rey found herself attempting to mimic her.

Trying to get her to reveal her true intentions, Rey asked, "So, why don't you like interrogations?"

Confusion flashed across Maaryn's angular face, but it was gone before Rey could give it a second thought.

"It is not the way of our people," she replied with ease.

"Which are . . . ?" Rey's tone was expectant.

"I don't believe you would recognize it. Besides, it does not matter. Now, we put forth our best efforts in helping the Resistance."

It wasn't the answer Rey was looking for, but it had its intended purpose; her friends were now on their toes. If she wasn't willing to give easy information, then that was a big red flag. They just needed to get what they required and leave.

Before Rey could further question the older woman, Maaryn began to speak.

"Here we are. General Organa, you and your associates will stay here while Rey will go into the chamber. Once everything is done, just knock four times and we'll open the door." She sized Rey up with slight distaste. "Ready?"

Rey was definitely not ready. The room was all stone, meant to keep sound out. They didn't have a viewport for the Resistance, which was something she had relied on.

"I-I-yes. I'm ready," Rey glanced at Rose for help, but she shook her head; she couldn't do anything.

"Then we're all set," Maaryn replied with a strained smile. "This way." One of her companions opened the door for Rey, who took deep breaths as she walked in.

"May the Force be with you, Rey," Leia whispered.

The door shut with a hollow clang.

The lights were dimmed, so much so, that it took Rey a few moments to get adjusted. The room was cold and narrow, forcing her closer to the woman held tight against restraints. Her Force-signature was a beam of darkness, though not as strong as Ben's. Rey realized that she was not an officer, but a Knight of Ren.

Rey gave an annoyed huff; she was tired of people using their gifts for the wrong purposes.

"Who are you?" She walked closer to the woman. Her hair was cut short and she had slight scars mangling her features. One on her lower lip bent taught when she spoke.

"You know, interrogations are a lot easier when you don't know who you're torturing."

Rey was taken aback. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

She spoke slowly, as if to a child, "This is an interrogation, sweetheart."

She ground her teeth together. Fine, if that's how she wanted to play.

Rey stretched a hand forward, tendrils of the Force seeping into her mind. The officer's name was Lynn. She couldn't get any further before Lynn pushed back against her, rising slightly from her bonds, anger curling around her like a cloud. 

"Give me," Rey pushed harder with the Force, "what I need."

A feral grin made its way across her lips when she broke through the officer's barrier. All her secrets, darkest fears, and most selfish desires were laid bare to her. They were at her disposal. Power rushed through her veins and a thrill of excitement caused her to step forward.

She latched onto the darkest memory she could find.

It was a quiet night. There were not many sounds, save the chatter of the wildlife around her. Lynn was supposed to be asleep, but the respite evaded her. On nights like these, she found refuge in the stars, the endless cosmos that stared down at her. She imagined flying around the galaxy with her mother, who had taught her how to pilot when she was very young. 

Until the explosion. 

All Lynn could see were the hut stones that hurled in every direction. She ran to the site, as did many of the other apprentices. 

That was Ben's hut, she realized, feet thumping upon the ground even faster than before. No, no, no, no. 

And there he was, ashen-faced. He stood frozen, panting heavily. When Lynn reached him, she asked him what happened. He didn't respond for a few moments, and when he did, he said only, "We have to leave. Now. Dispatch-" his throat caught on the word "-dispatch those who won't comply. They're coming."

"Why?" was her only question. 

"Master Luke tried to kill me. If he sensed my darkness, he'll sense yours, too. No one is safe," was his reply. He was breathing heavily, forcing air into his lungs.

Betrayal scarred its way to Lynn's heart, and she was left feeling empty. It must have been a thousand times worse for Ben. 

"Consider it done," she answered, igniting her saber. 

Rey stumbled back, shocked at what she had witnessed. Lynn sneered.

"Stop meddling with things that you don't understand," she bit out through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, before Rey received any warning from the Force, Lynn broke out of her chain and ignited her saber.

It was a trap all along.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey had no saber or a blaster, and grew panicked. She reached out with the Force, hoping desperately to fling her opponent off her feet, but missing entirely.

Lynn grinned. "I don't know how you could have possibly murdered the Supreme Leader with such amateur abilities." She laughed, swinging her saber slowly as she backed Rey into a corner.

It wasn't a surprise that Ben hadn't told his Knights the truth about their Supreme Leader's death. Rey decided to play on that bit of information, or lack thereof. "Maybe I should enlighten you, then," she bit back.

Rey channeled the Force and brought her hand down in a chopping motion. Lynn fell backward, her grip on her saber loosening slightly. Before the scavenger could grab it, the Knight jumped back up, quicker than lightning. Her teeth were bared, and Rey thought she resembled a lioness. They circled each other slowly.

"Why were you sent here?" Rey demanded. She knew that the Knight wasn't obligated to answer, but when she did, Rey wanted to take back her words.

"There's a bounty on your head. When I deliver you, the Supreme Leader will execute you in front of the galaxy and bring eternal order."

Rey swallowed, hoping she sounded confident. "He sent you?"

"Yes." Lynn lips were curved up in a slight smirk.

With a fierce battle cry, Rey charged Lynn and slid at her feet. The Knight jumped out of the way, but withheld from delivering killing blow to Rey with her saber; she needed her alive.

But, that didn't mean that she couldn't harm her, either.

Lynn aimed a slash at Rey's legs, but years of fighting for her life had quickened her senses, and she deftly dodged the blow.

Furrowing her brows, the Knight flung her hand out at Rey, commandeering the Force into a large, invisible fist that knocked her back.

Rey groaned. She used her anger to her advantage and pushed herself to her feet, only to be hit on the back of the head with the end of Lynn's saber. Her vision swam as she fell to the ground.

Jakku had taught Rey many things about people. The most important lesson she had ever been given, was that if you fell, no one would help you back up. You would have to fight for yourself until you could so no longer.

Rey shot her hand out and seconds later, Lynn's saber came rushing into her hand. She coiled her fingers around the dark metal, enjoying the way the other woman's fear-induced features appeared in the red glow. She threw out a hand and the Knight fell to the floor. Rey smiled as she scrambled away.

And then reality hit her.

She yearned for Lynn's fear, yearned to see her fall. Rey wanted to be the one to kill her, to show Ben that this is what happens when you try to capture someone.

But she didn't. She couldn't, not now that she had seen into a piece of Lynn's soul. The Knight was correct; it really was more difficult to hurt someone you knew.  

Shame clawed its way to her chest and she lowered the saber. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably after she realized what she had been more than willing to do only moments ago.

Lynn watched the emotions roll through Rey wearily, only getting up when her opponent let her saber fall.

"Your weakness is your heart, young scavenger. You let it control you. Doesn't it get tiring?" Lynn called the lightsaber to her hand and shut it off.

Rey stood her ground, holding her shaking hands close to her chest.

"I'll make you a deal. I will work something out with the Supreme Leader in order for your life to be spared, but you must come with me," Lynn said, clipping her saber to her belt.

"Never," Rey snapped defiantly.

"Your loss."

They went into hand-to-hand combat, something Rey wasn't excellent at. All she could do was parry and block, but this strategy tired out all too soon. She was backed into a side door—one she hadn't realized was there before—and used the Force to swing it open.

Rey fell back, barely missing a blow to her head. This only seemed to make Lynn's smile grow wider, her senses becoming attuned to the blood that was about to be shed at her hand. She had planned on getting the scavenger into the side corridor before the fight had initiated, but her opponent had made it even easier than she had suspected by doing it herself.

When fatigue seeped its way into Lynn's bones, she willed her lightsaber to her hand, igniting it.

"Let's stop this petty game," Lynn swung her saber in an arc, "and be dignified like real women."

Rey didn't pay her opponent any mind—instead, she focused on trying to trip her with the Force. Lynn sensed this and grinned; this was child's play for her. But this child's play was beginning to be an annoyance.

"When I take you back, the Supreme Leader will appoint me to his second-in-command. Together, we will be unstoppable." Another slash with her saber, this one catching Rey on her left arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still left her reeling and she fell back onto the floor.

"You will be executed in front of the entire galaxy"—another slash—"and they will all know that the last Jedi"—Lynn brought her saber close to Rey's neck—"is dead."

Rey hardened in her resolve. "You're wrong," she started, beginning the stand despite the saber threatening to cut her in two. "You will not kill me."

"Oh, really?" snorted Lynn.

Rey didn't respond, opting to call to Lynn's saber and watching it slide—albeit with some difficulty—into her hand. The Knight grimaced, clearly not expecting such resistance.

"You're scum, you know," she said backing up, voice wavering.

"I may be scum, but you are worse than that. You claim that you are virtuous, defending an order that wants galactic domination at a cruel price. You don't deserve to continue," Rey evened out her breaths. Now there was real, ripe fear in Lynn's eyes. "If I see you again, you won't be walking out."

Lynn nodded quickly, defeat and shame overriding her emotions.

For good measure, Rey aimed two quick slashes at Lynn's upper legs, so as to weaken her. If the girl decided to fight back, then she would have to fight in pain.

Through her whimpering, Lynn scrambled back, drawing the Force around her to keep the pain at bay long enough to reach her shuttle. It was in the heart of the tunnels that the interrogation chamber led to, but she was determined to shorten the distance as quickly as she could manage.

Rey shut the saber off and clipped it to her belt. Satisfied that Lynn would not return soon, she walked back through the tunnel to the chamber, stopping in the middle—before she returned to her friends, she needed to have a chat.

. . .

"Why?" Rey started, hugging her arms close to her chest. The events of the day had come rushing back to her after the fading of adrenaline and she was sickened by her actions.

"Why what?" Ben answered, genuinely confused.

Rey gave a harsh laugh. "You know what."

"I really don't. Did Hux attack you?"

"No, Ben, but one of your Knights did," she responded, sitting down on the floor. His eyes grew dark and clouded.

Kneeling down to be eye-level with her, he said, "Rey, I truly didn't send anyone to hunt you. Do you trust me with that?" His voice was gravelly with a hidden emotion that Rey wasn't quite ready to place.

With her silence, Ben continued. "Can you give me a name?"

Rey hesitated but relented in the end. "Lynn," she replied, feeling slightly guilty.

"Lynn," he repeated darkly.

Rey was going to tell him not to hurt Lynn, but she wanted a sense of justice, albeit twisted. And maybe he wouldn't do anything.

It was almost comical to think.

"Hux is planning a coup against me," he started. Rey sat up straighter. "He's going to assassinate me, I don't know when or how, but he will. I don't have anywhere to go."

Rey couldn't help but feel delighted. Here was her chance.

"You can rendezvous with me on Ach-To. I promise I'll be there," she left for you hanging in the air. He noticed it too.

"I can't join the Resistance."

She hesitated a beat. "I can't, either, not completely anyway. They don't understand me." Not like you.

His eyes softened. "I can't just leave the galaxy to a lunatic. If I was bad, Hux is light years worse."

"We'll figure it out," said Rey, lightly putting her hand on his.

Hope and longing and sorrow raged inside him, so much so, he made a promise to her, one unlike any spoken from his lips before. "I'll come back from the dark for you, sweetheart, I promise."

Her breath caught. Her heart was beating rapidly and before she could understand what was happening, she slowly lifted her lips to his cheek.

His eyes were wide with fear and his breath came out in tiny, staccato gasps.

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey returned to find her friends dispersed around the compact cellar. Her eyes found Leia's instantly, who was standing by a very stunned Maaryn, and she made her way over.

"General, we need to leave now." Rey held herself rigidly, ready to summon the stolen lightsaber into her hand.

Leia didn't look surprised, only solemn as if she had expected this. She nodded discretely and signaled to Poe to have everyone prepare to leave. She then turned to face Maaryn and said, "We thank you for your help. When the war is over, you will be rewarded."

"Leaving so soon?" Maaryn asked.

Her entourage pulled out First Order issued blasters and pointed them at the rebels. Their faces were stoic and expressionless. Rey had a hard time imagining Finn amongst them.

Rey and the rest of the Resistance members jumped into action, pulling out their own weapons and diving behind crates. Rey vaguely registered Connix ushering Leia out before she advanced on Maaryn, who had pulled out a lightsaber of her own.

The older woman shrugged off her cloak, which had turned red in the saber's light.

Rey decided that she had had enough of Ben's Knights attack her today.

Rey snarled as she and Maaryn locked into an intense battle of sparks. Blaster fire echoed around them, but the two didn't dare break concentration.

"You should've just come with us," Maaryn aimed a swipe at her knees, "he's going to find you no matter where you hide."

She knew it was Ben the other woman was talking about, but she really wanted to irritate the living Force out of her. "Who?"

Maaryn sensed what she was doing and responded with, "When he wants something, he will get it. You have not experienced the power he poses-"

Rey cut her off with a smile. "Well, when he finds me, he better do it alone for lack of better help."

Anger sparked in the Force, and Maaryn pushed harder. She and Lynn were nothing like Snoke's Praetorian guards; they were stronger and more skilled and were almost an even match for Rey.

Almost.

Rey noticed that Maaryn favored her left side, so she quickly cut a slash there by sliding on the floor. It hit its mark, and half of the knight's leg was left simmering from a deep cut.

Maaryn fell to the floor, clutching her ignited saber in her hand. Rey took a moment to check on her friends; Finn and Poe were back-to-back, firing at the last two stormtroopers; Connix had returned and was firing her blaster beside Rose. Rey let out a breath—they were safe, at least for now.

That was until the tip of Maaryn's saber burned just above her ankle.

She cried out, pain flaring along her leg. It coursed through her veins and she channeled it into one final swipe at Maaryn, the blade puncturing her chest. The light faded from her eyes and her saber fell from her hand.

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered softly, only regretting the kill once Maaryn's saber was clipped to her belt. Maybe she should've had mercy, but no one had ever given her mercy back on Jakku.

She turned back to her friends, who had just finished up with the fight. They looked worse for wear, but alive.

"We've got to hurry," Poe said, "there could be more of them. We need to leave, now."

. . .

They boarded the Falcon and entered hyperspace without any trouble; it seemed as if the Knights of Ren hadn't thought that they needed to bring back-up. It's not like Rey minded the ease of departing the muggy planet, it's just that it was unexpected for the First Order's finest.

While Leia filled the rest of the Resistance in, Rey and Chewie sit in the cockpit. Rey had been fiddling with her arm wraps for a few moments, staring out the window looking at everything and nothing all at once, when her co-pilot softly growled a question.

Rey froze and looked up at the Wookie. "Chewie, there's something I need to tell you . . . it's about Ben." When he didn't say anything, she continued, lowering her voice.

"Two of his Knights attacked me on the mission. I talked to him about it through the bond, but he said it wasn't his doing"—she didn't need to explain the bond to him; she'd already done so the day he'd taken her to Ben—"he also said that Hux is planning a coup. They're going to kill him," Rey bit out the words, grinding her teeth against the thought of Hux's plan succeeding.

Chewie gazed at her, crystal blue eyes expectant.

"I told him that I'd meet him on Ach-To. Just drop me off there," she said, standing. "I'll go tell everyone."

She found General Leia sitting on a crate next to Poe. The two immediately stopped conversing when they saw her heading in their direction. Rey didn't wait for their permission to speak.

"I've asked Chewie to drop me back off on Ach-To, if that's alright."

Whatever Poe was expecting, that wasn't it. "Why?" he asked, standing. It would've been imposing coming from anyone else, but she sensed that wasn't his intention.

"I . . ." Rey desperately fumbled for an excuse that he would accept. "It's for, uh, Jedi stuff."

Neither of them looked convinced, but Leia seemed to understand. "That's fine, Rey. We're indebted to you, and besides," she added with a smirk, "it isn't like we could stop you."

Heat rose to Rey's cheeks. "Thank you, General."

"It's Leia," the older woman stood, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Softer, so that Poe wouldn't be able to hear, she whispered, "If you need to talk, I'm always open."

Rey smiled at her generosity and quickly thanked her before turning back to the cockpit. She pretended to miss Poe's awestruck look directed at her. She wasn't a Jedi, not yet anyway.

. . .

He was already there when they landed. The shuttle was a stark black against the green and blue of the planet. Rey and Chewie shared a look. They flew the Falcon to the opposite side of the island, hoping the rest of the Resistance hadn't seen Ben's ship.

When the Falcon came to a complete stop, Ben's presence washed over her. She could feel him coming closer to her, trekking through the mountainside. Anticipation tingled her spine.

"Remember, your first priority is to get the Resistance to safety on an unfindable planet before you return," Rey said. Chewie grumbled his consent, still not entirely on board with her plan.

"I'll miss you," she smiled and gave Chewie a tight hug before she hurriedly ran through the ship. Se knew he would make sure that the Resistance flew away before anyone could see who was on the island with her. They both knew what would happen if anyone found out, and the outcome would not be good.

She was on the lush grass before she knew it, but it still wasn't fast enough. She started to sprint towards Ben's Force signature, almost eagerly, as if she were a child.

As she continued, she vaguely heard the Falcon depart. It didn't matter. He was close, so close.

Closer.

Until she was stopped in her tracks by a voice calling her name from behind her.

"Finn?" she started as a figure came panting up to her.

Sure enough, her first friend was jogging toward her, stopping a only few feet away.

Ben's signature abruptly stopped, sensing more  than just Rey.

"We were going to say goodbye before you left, but you dashed off, and . . ." he trailed off, still regaining his breath.

"We?"

It was then that Rose and Poe came dashing toward them, and Rey cursed herself for being so stupid.

"What are you doing?" Rey tried to keep her voice even.

"I was following Finn," answered Rose.

". . . so was I," Poe seconded.

Rey huffed in frustration. "Don't you understand? You can't be here! I have . . . Jedi missions to fulfill." She hoped it was more convincing than it sounded.

Poe ground his teeth.

Finn looked slightly confused.

Rose squeaked out a "we're going to be on Jedi missions?"

Rey stumbled back a bit, overwhelmed. "I-no. I mean, you have to go back." At Rose's crestfallen look, Rey quickly added, "But I don't think a few days would hurt, at least until Chewie returns." It wasn't like there was anything else she could do. But what about Ben?

"But where would we stay?" Finn asked.

"There's a small village not far off," Rey said, still trying to figure out a problem that just got a whole lot more complicated. She started off toward the arrangement of huts she had stayed in. One particular night popped unbidden into her mind, and she desperately tried to push her blush down.

She looked behind her shoulder to find Poe glancing about skeptically, analyzing every stone and twig.

Rey almost felt bad about seeing Ben in their presence. Almost.

They reached the huts and Poe announced that he would start setting up camp. There were enough huts for all of them and some. Finn and Rose followed him but stopped when Rey didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" Rose asked.

"Jedi things," lied Rey.

"Oh." Rose smiled, filled with wonder.

Rey headed down to where Ben's signature was strongest—the shore. She found him throwing small stones into the waves, self-hate radiating from him. He spoke before she had a chance to.

"You did a great job of making me believe that I'd belong, Rey."

She stopped. "What?"

"You brought your friends here with you. Either you couldn't trust me anymore to come alone, or you've set a trap."

"Ben, I couldn't do anything about that. They snuck off the ship to give me a farewell," Rey blew a breath out her nose. Why was he acting this way? "I promise I didn't betray you."

He gazed at her sadly and with longing. "But we can't . . ." he searched for the right words. "Even if what you're saying is true, then your friends . . . they can't see me, Rey."

Rey thought a moment, trying to decide what course of action to follow. "Well, I'll just hide you until Chewie comes back. Alright?"

"Where would I stay?"

"I . . . I don't know." Then, an idea sprouted inside her head. It would be risky, but they could manage. They had before. "I'll signal you through the Force when I've gotten my friends out of the way. Then, you'll be able to sneak into one of the huts unnoticed."

Ben fidgeted and looked at her with hopeful eyes. In that moment, it was hard to believe he had ever been Kylo Ren. "Promise?" It sounded childlike to her ears.

"Of course."

She made her way closer and sat down beside him. The waves continued to roll, harsh and strong and mesmerizing. Rey thought that she might like to live somewhere like this when the war was over.

Ben, sensing her thoughts, spoke aloud. "We could live anywhere, Rey. The galaxy wouldn't be able to stop us."

"We?" she asked, curiously. "Us?"

He froze, color crawling its way into his pale cheeks. "That wasn't what I—"

"It sounds perfect, Ben." Rey placed a hand on his.

He stared at her with hardly contained fear. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he was afraid.

He wanted more.

Ben curled his fingers over hers and stared into her eyes so deeply, that Rey fought to cover her own blush. This was new for her, too.

They began to lean in at the same time, the Force drawing them closer and closer together, until—

"Rey?" called Finn.

Rey scrambled up with a curse. She motioned for Ben to find a quick place to hide, even though she desperately wanted him to stay. It seemed as if he felt the same by the way his emotions were barreling into hers. She regretted seeing him go.

"Yes?" Rey answered when her rapidly beating heart slowed.

Finn came down the cliffside toward her, talking as he went. "We have some huts prepared, and we're just securing some rations now. Are you ready to come back?"

"I, uh, would love to. Thank you, Finn. I'll be right there."

"Great," Finn said, shifting on his feet. "Well, I'm going to head back now."

"Thanks again, Finn."

When he was out of earshot, Rey called to Ben, who came out of an alcove that barely hid him. They stared at each other for a while before he asked, "What was that about?"

"Finn has everything prepared and he wants me to come eat with him, Rose, and Poe. I'll bring you something when they're all asleep, as well as find a hut for you," said Rey, turning to leave so that he couldn't bring up what had been about to happen before Finn interrupted.

. . .

"So, Jedi stuff? What's that about?" asked Rose.

"I, um, well it's a lot of meditation. Pretty boring, really," Rey responded, talking around a piece of fish. She gave a slight shrug and took another bite, not quite looking Rose in the eyes. It wasn't that she was lying about the Jedi methods, but she was definitely not telling the truth about what she had really been doing. The thought made her cheeks flame.

"Huh," started Poe, "that doesn't seem all too legendary, if you ask me."

This earned a chuckle from Finn. "Well, since we're stuck here for who-knows-how-long, then can you show us what you're going to be doing, Rey?"

Rey needed to come up with something fast, so she racked her mind on what might possibly entertain—

"Simple," she stated, raising her hands. "I'm going to be connecting myself to the Force." All three rebels leaned forward in anticipation. She concentrated on the bench Finn occupied and lifted it with the Force. The ex-stormtrooper screamed and flailed wildly before Rey lowered him, laughing with Rose and Poe.

"Not funny, but really cool." Finn rubbed his hands together.

"I guess," replied Rey.

"Do something else!" Rose said, as if she were a child asking for more candy.

Rey frowned. It was getting late and she needed to bring some food to Ben before it got cold. "I-maybe later. I have to, um, sacrifice an offering of food to the Force, so. . . ." Stars, she was awful at lying.

Poe stared at her, doubtful per usual.

"Alright. See you in the morning, I guess? Just in case we're all asleep by the time you return," said Rose.

Rey nodded and bid them a restful night, for she knew that no one would sleep peacefully with a war raging on.

. . .

Rey was heading down to fetch Ben, when Poe caught up with her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey." He looked worried.

Her expression darkened. "Poe, what's wrong?"

"I just . . . there was something Leia told me. Before you came to talk to us on the Falcon."

Did Leia know about Ben? Did she tell Poe?

Rey nodded for him to continue, dreading what was to come, but his response surprised her.

"She said that you killed Snoke."

She tried desperately to keep her relief from showing.

"How did you do that? How did you get on the Supremacy? How did you even get close to him?"

"I'm good at sneaking around," Rey said, though it came out sounding like a question.

"Yes, but, how did you get through their air defense?"

Rey didn't respond.

Poe narrowed his eyes. "Rey, if you're a double agent—"

"Why would I kill Snoke for the First Order, anyway?"

Grimacing, he said, "To put someone else in power." Ben.

"No! I just didn't want to tell you all how I made it onto the ship because . . . it took a lot of strength from the Force and I don't think I'll be able to do it again to aid the Resistance," Rey rambled. "I didn't want to raise your hopes. I would never want Kylo as the Supreme Leader. That's all."

"Oh." He seemed satisfied, nodding. "Thanks for telling me, makes more sense. Uh, do you need any help? With your Jedi mission, I mean."

"No, no, I'm good. Thank you so much, Poe, but I have to go now . . ." she sputtered.

"Oh, well, see you." Poe waved goodbye and left her to herself.

Rey stood alone for a few moments before leaving to find Ben, who was staring out at the water where she had left him. His arms were hugged around his knees, his hands loosely hanging off the tops. He looked so at ease that she wouldn't have recognized him, save his dark garb.

"Ben?" she asked tentatively, slowly walking toward him.

Ben half turned his face toward her, the moon bathing it in silvery light. He moved slightly, an invitation for her to sit beside him. He began to speak as she settled down and handed him his rations.

"What am I going to do, Rey? There's nowhere in the galaxy for me to hide. There's nowhere where I won't be . . ." he searched for the words.

". . . alone?" Rey finished for him. They shared a meaningful look, but Rey broke it after a few moments. Her cheeks were starting to heat and she didn't know what to do with the emotions stirring in her heart.

"Exactly," he breathed.

"I felt that way, too, you know. On Jakku."

His eyes locked with hers.

"Every night, I would look to the stars and wonder when my parents would come back. I imagined them flying a spaceship bigger than any I had ever seen on the day of my seventh year. And every year after that, I pictured the same thing until I just . . . stopped," she looked to him, and he bowed his head slightly in encouragement. "I don't remember when, only that every day after that, I was even more depressed than the previous day. I didn't want to go on, because if my parents didn't want me, then why would anyone else in the galaxy?"

He could feel through their bond just how much pain and agony those words brought her. She wasn't alone in that.

"When I was little," he started, her eyes snapping to his, "there was this . . . presence. In my head. All the time. Every thought or feeling I ever had, it would know. I later found out that this was Snoke, but at the time, all I knew was that this voice had seen the darkest parts of my soul and hadn't turned away. Unlike my parents. Unlike my uncle." He wouldn't meet her eyes, so she placed a hand atop his, causing him to jump.

"I've seen your soul, Ben. Have I turned away?" she asked softly.

A memory flickered through the bond, of her leaving him for dead aboard the Supremacy. It was gone as soon as it had come.

Guilt crept its way into her heart, but she would not apologize for leaving. Her friends had been dying and he hadn't cared. But that was before. Now he saw reason in her words, in how unjust the First Order truly was. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Rey stood, offering her hand. "You should probably get settled in. I found a couple huts away from the main area."

He nodded and accepted her hand.

They climbed the endless stairs and finally arrived at a few abandoned, broken down huts. Rey walked into the only one with a door and gestured for him to follow suit. The space was small, but big enough for Ben to rest until Chewie came back for the rebel stragglers.

Ben didn't say anything as he eyed the stone bed. Rey followed his gaze and almost smacked herself for forgetting basic accommodations.

"I'll be back," she told him.

He nodded, and she sprinted toward her friends' huts.

She was returning, blankets and cloth draped over her arms, when Rose appeared before her seemingly out of the night.

"What are doing with those?" she asked, though not unkindly.

Rey's heart skipped a beat, but she was getting better at lying. "I'm using them for meditation. It gets awfully cold on the beach."

"Oh. Need any help?"

"No, thank you, though," said Rey, and headed off toward Ben, almost tripping over herself in her rush. She readjusted the blankets and began to sprint.

"Goodnight!" Rose called, her voice fading away into the night.

. . .

"I've got them," said Rey, throwing the cloth onto the bench.

Ben was curled up on the floor, looking oddly small for a man of his size. His head snapped up at her entrance.

He managed a gruff "thank you" before standing and dusting himself off. He began to order the blankets accordingly, his back turned to her.

"D-do you need anything else?" Rey didn't want to leave him. After everything that had happened, they had much to discuss.

"Rey?" he asked softly, his back still to her.

She stepped closer. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking, and what if you and I . . . what if we . . ." he paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "What if we ran away. To Naboo."

Her breath caught. Run away? What about the Resistance, her friends? They needed her.

. . . did they?

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, thinking better of it.

His voice was thick with emotion as he stepped ever-closer to her. "My mother took me there as a child. It's full of green and blue and colors you could only dream of."

Still, Rey did not make a move to say anything. The silence was palpable.

"Rey," his voice was barely a whisper, "join me."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she gave a slight hiccup at the words. This was a completely different feeling from that of the throne room. This one wasn't disappointment or betrayal or overwhelming tragedy. This was something Rey had only experienced once in a darkened room, firelight catching the eyes of a man she had just begun to know.

She wanted this.

But she couldn't have it, not yet.

"Ben, I . . ." she gazed into his eyes, her heart breaking with each syllable. "I can't—"

She was cut off by a sharp intake of breath.

The two spun around to face a startled Rose, who held a strip of cloth in her hand. "You dropped a blanket—wait, that doesn't matter—who is this?"

Rey stammered out a response, frantic. "I-um-this is Ben. Ben is another Force-sensitive, like me. He came here, um, to"—she risked a look at him—"train me. Yes." She nodded her head, hoping it sounded convincing.

Rose, who was usually so supportive, albeit a little gullible, didn't seem to believe Rey. "Right. Because offering to run away with you—alone—seems like Jedi training."

Just when Rey thought they were done for, Ben spoke up. "Naboo has a high concentration of the Force. We can easily tap into it there, unlike here, where it's more difficult." Rey knew he was lying through his teeth, but her friend didn't. At least, that was what she and Ben hoped.

"When I came in, you were talking about its beauty. Not its abilities, if I'm correct."

Ben's desperation rippled through their bond. Rey knew she had to fix this, but how?

"I'm going to have to tell them, Rey," Rose said quietly, remorse twisting her features.

"Please, Rose, he isn't a threat." Rey was close to begging now. 

"I don't care that he's not a threat, but the Resistance deserves to know that you might desert," Rose sighed, looking years older in just a moment. "Finn was going to run away, too, you know. He wanted to find a safer place so you could return to calm rather than destruction."

Rey's heart clenched. 

"And I'm not going to start on how Ben here has a First Order issued uniform." She crossed her arms, raising a brow.

"We can explain—" started Rey, who found that she couldn't. 

"If I tell you who I am, can you promise to keep our secret for a few more days?" Ben asked. 

Alarms blared inside Rey's mind. No, no, no, no.

Rose nodded. 

NO.

"I'm Kylo Ren."

Rey's breath quickened with fear for Ben. 

Rose's mouth was agape as she backed into the wall. "I-how? What's going on? Rey?"

Rey held her hands out toward Rose like she was some sort of frightened creature, hoping her shaky hands weren't too noticeable. "Ben isn't like that anymore—he killed Snoke to save me. He's changed." 

"How can you say that? He has slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands! He sliced Finn's back and attempted to murder his own mother." Rose stepped forward angrily, her still gaze zeroing in on the darkly clad man before her. 

With each jab, Ben winced. 

"He was a part of the regime that got my sister killed." Rose clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, breathless. He was at a loss for words. What could he say?

Rose softened at that, a little taken aback at his apology. "I'll give you all the time you want, but if you step out of line"—she gave him a pointed look—"then I can't promise anything." Her words weren't as harsh as they had been before, her body language more relaxed. 

"Thank you." Rey moved forward to give her friend a crushing hug. "You have no idea how much this means." To us.

"I'll make sure to steer Finn and Poe away from this area. And Rey," Rose said, turning to her. "Please don't run off without saying goodbye." Her words were almost inaudible. Almost. And they made Rey's heart squeeze.

"I won't," she whispered in reply. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey owes Rose an explanation

"So, what do we do now?" Rey asked, wringing her hands together.

Rose had just left, leaving Ben and Rey to their own devices. They both found it impossible to look the other in the eye and return to their earlier conversation. Maybe because they weren't ready to discuss such foreign feelings, or maybe it was cowardness to admit they had them.

"Pretend?" Ben answered, laughing without humor.

"Pretend what?"

"That I wasn't First Order. That your friends might actually accept who I truly am. That they wouldn't shoot me on sight." His shoulders sagged.

"Rose won't tell them," Rey sighed, sitting on a stone bench. "And after a while, I'm sure they would get to know you beyond your mask."

Standing above her, haloed in the ghostly light of the moon, Ben looked lost and lonely. You're not alone.

"It's never going to be easy," she said, finally meeting his eyes. "We can't lie and tell ourselves that everything will work out overnight. But Finn and Poe, they'll come around eventually. Just trust me."

His eyes held an expression she couldn't quite place—curiosity, longing, hope. "I do."

After a few moments, she sighed, breaking eye contact. "I should go."

He blinks. "Yes. That might be best."

Rey nodded and got up to leave. With her hand on the door, she glanced back at him. "Thank you, Ben."

"For what?" he asked immediately, surprised. 

"For . . . not leaving me alone." She smiled slightly before escaping into the night. As she climbed the stairs to the other huts, she wished that he would call her back. Wished that he would ask her to stay.

He never did, so she continued on.

. . .

Rose hadn't met many people like Rey. She was fierce and impossibly stubborn and drew smiles from the saddest people.

When Rose had walked in on Rey and Kylo Ren, she was shocked, to say the least. She didn't know what to think about the elopement that could possibly take place in the near future, but she knew that Finn and Poe would do everything in their power to stop it.

She couldn't blame them. Wouldn't she try as well? 

But she owed it to Rey to keep her secret. Rey deserved to be happy, like her and Finn. 

Finn. Rose sighed and set her head in her hands. Finn would reject the idea of anything to do with Ren at first glance, but he would come around. It wasn't like him to hold grudges, especially when it concerned Rey.

But Poe? Poe would be difficult, she decided. She would have to tinker around and have their commlinks mysteriously stop working, at least until Poe settled out of his fiery rage. 

Now that might take a while. 

Rose was still contemplating on how to convince Poe when a knocked sound from her hut's door. 

"Come in" was her immediate reply, not even taking the time to consider who it might have been. For a sickening moment, she feared it might be Kylo Ren, come to stab a lightsaber through her chest for walking in on his conversation with Rey. 

But her fears dissipated as soon as Rey entered, leaving Rose to feel silly. 

"Hey," came Rey's meek greeting. 

"Hi."

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and Rose lost herself in how pretty Rey looked in the firelight. No, pretty was too simple a word. She looked more like she was born from the stars themselves, destined to glow with beauty and grace. It was no wonder how she captured the heart of the galaxy's number one tormentor. 

Rose realized all too late how long she had been staring when Rey cleared her throat. 

"Um—uh—" Rose stammered. "Seat? Uh, sorry, words. Do you want to sit?" She moved to allow Rey room next to her and smiled apologetically.

"Sure. Thanks," smiled Rey. She didn't seem that bothered by Rose's incompetency, so that was a plus. 

"So, I'm guessing you came to discuss. . . ." Rose trailed off.

"Ah, yes," Rey worried her lip, "that." 

Rose waited patiently in silence for her to continue.

When Rey did begin again, she was quiet, almost hesitant. 

"I'm sorry you walked in on that, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just . . ." she searched for the words, gazing into the fire with faraway eyes. "I just couldn't bring myself to face you or Finn or Poe when you knew. And I was scared you wouldn't accept me." 

Rose was quick to shut down her fears. "Rey, I would never shun you for something you can't control. Love"— Rey blushed at the word—"that's hard to find. And out of an entire galaxy, you managed to find someone who could share those feelings with you." Rose thought of Finn, of his goofy smile and caring personality. She thought of how lucky she was to end up with someone like him, and all of her prejudice against Ren fell away. If he could make Rey happy like Finn made her, then maybe she could forgive him for all the havoc he'd wreaked under the First Order's insignia. 

"Thank you, Rose. I mean it. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you in all of this mess." 

A minute passed in comfortable silence. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked softly.

Rey tensed up, but eventually, her shoulders relaxed and she nodded. 

"I don't really know where to start," she admitted. "So much happened, it's a long story." 

"I've got time." 

"Alright. Well . . . Ben and I . . . we have this thing." 

Rose nodded for her to continue. 

"The Force connects us so that we can see each other through across the galaxy." Rey paused to gauge Rose's expression, which was surprisingly neutral. "And we talked. I learned about what prompted his turn to the Darkside, and he comforted me when I was so, utterly alone." There was a fondness in her eyes as she spoke, recalling a memory Rose couldn't see. 

"We learned that we could touch each other through the bond. When we did, and our hands met . . . Rose, I saw his future. And though it may not have been exactly right," she grimaced, "it felt so real that I went to him on the Supremecy.

"He took me to Snoke, but when Snoke told him to kill me, he didn't." There was something in her voice that told Rose that she didn't quite believe it herself. "Instead of killing me, he killed Snoke, and we fought off his guards together, side by side. But then . . ." She shook her head. 

"I should've known he wouldn't have been completely ready to return to the light then. It was unfair of me to expect that of him, but I did, and when he didn't come—" her voice broke. "When he didn't come back with me, we fought over my lightsaber, causing it to split in half. 

"We were both rendered unconscious, but I awoke first and escaped. And now," she finished, "here I am." She spread her hands wide, looking at Rose for a reaction. 

Rose was silent, eyes wide. 

"That makes a lot more sense," Rose finally said, the puzzle pieces clicking together in her head. "I can see why you like him so much." 

Rey let out a breath of air. "I guess I do." 

"I'll try to keep Finn and Poe innocent as long as possible, but Rey, you can't hide a human being on a small island unnoticed forever. Especially not one of his size." 

"I know." She sounded remorseful. 

"But I'll help you through whatever comes." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ll keep adding on chapters since no one is reading this, so updates—if any—will be sparse :/


End file.
